1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for removing magnetic particles from fluids such as drainages from an iron mill or atomic power facilities, cooling fluid used in a iron mill, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore one of the devices widely used for removing magnetic particles from fluids has included a filter element in a flow passage for fluids, which element is adapted to be magnetized by an electromagnetic coil so that it is capable of attracting the particles. Such a device is a satisfactory means for attracting the particles of great size or susceptibility. However, it is necessary to use a larger-sized electromagnetic coil or apply a more amount of electric current to the coil in order to attract the particles of small size or susceptibility by such a conventional device. In such a case, the whole device is made a costly one or an increased consumption of electric power results.